De cuentos
by Noe Disaster
Summary: En su corta vida, Lily Evans vivió muchos cuentos, fue muchas princesas. Príncipes, enemigos y bestias se mezclan en estos cuatro drabbles de Lily y James. Un regalo de cumpleaños para Vivi, la señorita Starr.
1. Aurora

**Tengo 28$ en el bolsillo. Y eso es todo.**

** [Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Primero de cuatro drabbles.**

* * *

**Aurora, la soñadora.**

_La bella durmiente._

* * *

La pequeña Lily sueña secretamente con su propio príncipe de cuentos, vestido de azul y caballeroso.

A pesar de que ya es bastante grande para esos sueños, porque tiene once y las chicas de once no sueñan con príncipes según Tuney, no puede evitarlo. Y sueña, sueña con algún príncipe que la rescate del malvado dragón, que suba a su torre, que la salve de un pirata, que le ponga un zapatito de cristal o que, simplemente, la despierte de su infinito sueño.

Porque, si ella puede recibir una carta de una escuela de magos, también puede encontrar su príncipe.

* * *

**_100._**

**_"Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto para las cosas. _**

**_El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a lo que se nombra."_**


	2. Cenicienta

**J. K. publicó varios libros.**

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Segundo de cuatro drabbles.**

* * *

** Cenicienta, la resignada.**

_Cenicienta._

* * *

Lily olvidó al príncipe de sus sueños para resignarse a ser la princesa ruda que se defiende sola.

Tiene 15, a ella los príncipes no la rescatan de la tristeza de haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Va a rescatarse sola, aunque eso signifique que tenga que soportar sentirse desolada y triste.

Y menos que menos va a dejar que ese molesto y presumido de Potter sea su príncipe, con sus escandalosas invitaciones a citas y sus confesiones dramáticas por el pasillo, que ni se espere que ella acepte salir con él. Ni aunque llegue con un zapato de cristal.

* * *

**_100._**

**_"Que esté pasando en tu mente no significa que no sea real."_**


	3. Bella

**Soy castaña.**

** [Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Tercero de cuatro drabbles.**

* * *

**Bella, la iluminada. **

_La bella y la bestia._

* * *

Lily encontró al príncipe azul de sus sueños. Porque su príncipe se disfrazó de bestia y a ella le costó reconocerlo.

Al final, lo hizo. Reconoció los hermosos ojos marrones de sus sueños, reconoció los oscuros cabellos de sus sueños… hasta los anteojos estaban en sus sueños infantiles.

Pero ella se tardó, por estar resignada a ser la princesa ruda y no mirar a su alrededor por miedo a decepciones. Y un día, el llegó, no con un beso entre sueños o un zapato de cristal, sino con una simple rosa y un gesto romántico y torpe. Simplemente la enamoró.

* * *

**_100._**

**_"¿Después de tanto tiempo?_**

**_Siempre."_**


	4. Wendy

**No me apellido Rowling.**

** [Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Tercero de cuatro drabbles.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vivi! [****_Ringo Starr's Girlfriend]_**

* * *

**Wendy, la valiente. **

_Peter Pan._

* * *

Lily descubrió que ninguno de ellos fue príncipe o princesa. Descubrió que jamás lo fueron, porque los cuentos de amor y coronas tienen finales felices. Pero este no es un final feliz.

El cuerpo de su amado James está ahí, inerte. Y su hijo es el objetivo de la real encarnación de Capitán Garfio, la bruja, la madrastra y todos los malos de los cuentos.

Tal vez, lo suyo sea mas una historia de aventura, o simplemente, nunca fue la protagonista.

La muerte está demasiado cerca para pensar en ella. O en cualquier otra cosa que no sea su hijo.

* * *

**_100._**

**_"No sirve de nada preocuparse. Lo que venga, vendrá y le plantaremos cara."_**

* * *

**_ Hey, Miss Starr. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_**

**_Decidí que de ahora en adelante mis regalos para cumpleaños van a ser un conjunto de entr drabbles con temáticas tiernas. La temática de estos eran los cuentos, obviamente._**

**_Los cuentos que cuentan historias. Las historias que son tiempo. El tiempo que es vida y la vida que tiene cumpleaños. JAJAJ._**

**_Bueno, entonces, eso. Ah, y saludos para las personas que cumplen años hoy y para las que no los cumplen, también. ¡Bye!_**


End file.
